


Chocolate Truffle

by Undertale_Writing_Challenges



Series: Chocolate Truffle Universe [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blue just likes to cuddle ok, Chubby Red, Established Relationship, Fat fetish?, Food Kink, It's heavily implied, M/M, Self Incest, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-cest, There's no porn, but god knows it's a domberry in these fics, but not really?, but uh, of sorts, subtle hints of domberry, tra la la beware the woman who is bad at tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 09:54:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18118433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undertale_Writing_Challenges/pseuds/Undertale_Writing_Challenges
Summary: He wasn't sure how he'd ever caught the eye of Blue to begin with. If he wanted to keep it that way, he was going to have to make some changes.--Undertum of sorts,,, Red is extremely self-conscious about recent weight gain (his *large* amount of recent weight gain) and tries to work the weight off,,, Blue takes notice and decides to shower him in praise.





	Chocolate Truffle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [modambrosia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/modambrosia/gifts).



> based on a prompt that i sorta gave myself by suggesting it to mod and spiraled into undertum madness because FUCK i am WEAK for this kind of body positivity 
> 
> totally skipped the character building though because uh i just wanted to write some suggestive shit so. uh. here. suggestive shit.
> 
> no porn because it was getting long and uh i had no good way to transition because i'm a bad writer ok

"There you go, love. Doesn't it taste good?"

 

Red mumbles out something incoherent around the chocolate treat in his mouth, nodding his head slowly even as his sockets start to pool with unshed tears, because it _did._ It tasted delicious, even though the junk food was making his Soul feel heavy and his gut coil in shame. He'd worked so hard to try and lose weight, and here he was, going right back to his old habits, eating the kind of foods that got him this big to begin with.

 

But, Gods, it had been so long... And it tasted. So. _Fucking._ Good.

 

They were his favorite truffles, the expensive ones from the bakery down the street, not the cheap kind you might find in a grocery store, ones that were made in machines and shipped across states instead of fresh out of an oven. They were the kind that Blue only ever bought for Red on special occasions because they were so costly, but also because he loved them so damn much.

 

The kind that his bubbly little lover had been offering him almost daily ever since he'd promised himself he'd eat healthier.

 

It wasn't just one or two or three like Blue normally brought him, either. It was an entire box, each treat gently wrapped and placed delicately in the intricately decorated container. It wasn't very big, but there were several, more than Blue had ever bought him in one sitting.

 

He swallowed thickly, the chocolate truffle leaving a sticky sweet aftertaste in his mouth, and he couldn't exactly help the way his eyes darted across the collection of treats. _Gods,_ he wanted more. He wanted to gobble up every last one of the soft little dessert cakes and then lick the inside of the box afterward (which was entirely illogical; the treats were wrapped and there were no crumbs in the box... but it's the thought that counts.)

 

But... Even after the sweet, reassuring words his mate had whispered him as he was feeding him the first truffle, there's still so much apprehension sitting tightly in his Soul. What if Blue was just lying to make him feel better, what if he didn't really _mean_ it, what if he realizes how fat he's really getting and decides he's too much, what if--

 

"Red?" His eyes snap back up to Blue's, and his mind goes blank when he sees those gentle blue eyelights peering back, filled with nothing but love and trust and adoration. "Would you like another truffle?" Blue murmurs softly, reaching into the box to pull out another wrapped treat, peeling the golden paper off and revealing another, deliciously scrumptious candied cake. When Red doesn't answer, Blue moves forward, reaching up to offer the truffle to him as he had before, hovering just overtop of him so he can poise the sweet treat so very close to his mouth. "Come on, Red. It's okay. You can have another."

 

He shakes his head, trembling, even as his mouth waters at the smell of the candy so close to him. "i... i really shouldn't," he chokes out, prying his gaze away from the confectionary and back up to Blue's cherubic face. "th-- they're so f-fattening and i--"

 

"Red," Blue interrupts, moving ever closer, practically sliding himself in his lap. "Close your eyes." And so he does, eyesockets fluttering closed as he obeys his lover, taking a shaky breath as he plunges into darkness. Blue's close enough to him that his eyelights are shining on his face, casting a dim glow behind his closed eyes, the color doing wonders to calm the frantic beating of his Soul. From a scientific standpoint, it's astounding; to most, blue light engages and awakens, but to him, Blue's never done anything but calm and relax him.

 

He feels a gentle presence against his teeth, and he opens his jaws instinctively, letting Blue slip the sweet treat into his mouth without a second thought. At first, he feels the strong desire to spit it out, but the feeling only lasts for a second, just a fleeting moment before the sweetness of the delicacy hits him full force and he almost moans at the taste. He savors the treat this time around, chewing slowly, practically wiggling on the spot with every second he keeps the truffle in his mouth.

 

He opens his eyes as he swallows, and he finds Blue with another candy already unwrapped, staring at him with wide sockets. "I think you should have another." He says softly, reaching up to feed the truffle to him, and this time, Red doesn't fight him. He lets Blue slide the treat into his mouth; and this time he really does moan because his little lover's phalanges skate across the tip of his tongue as he practically crams the confectionary into his jaws. He takes the other's fingers fully into his mouth, sucking off what crumbs he can before Blue pulls them away with a _pop_!, cheeks starting to dust the color of his namesake.

 

Red wants to deny him when Blue offers him another truffle once he's finished the one in his mouth, he wants to say no because he's already had three, and he's fat enough as it is-- he _wants_ to say no but, he doesn't, too caught up in the delicious chocolate of the treats and the soft warmth of his lover pressed against him. "You're so beautiful, Red," Blue whispers as he takes the fourth truffle into his mouth with a groan, reaching up to clutch at the smaller skeleton's hips. He's never had so many at once before, and the overly sweet candy is starting to get to him, but Stars, he doesn't want this to end. It's so intimate and close, Blue hand-feeding him each confectionary and whispering such gentle words to him. It feels like Blue not only accepts his size but actually _enjoys_ it, like he's sitting there feeding him such fattening foods on _purpose_ because he _wants_ Red to be fat...

 

It's so _good_... So shameful...

 

So embarrass ~~ingly arousing.~~

 

"a-another," He whines out before he's even finished swallowing, and Blue stares at him for a moment at his words, as if he can't believe Red was asking for _more,_ and if he's being honest, Red can't believe it either. Blue's face lights up and he reaches over quickly for another candy, ripping the wrapping off and cracking some of the chocolate coating in his haste. "Oh Gods," he chokes out as Blue stuffs the treat between his teeth, letting out a long moan as the sweet assaults him once more, and to his absolute shock, Blue moans with him, pressing his body down into his even closer.

 

"I love you so much," The other's voice comes out rough, thick with emotion and husky with something that Red can only hope is arousal, too. Stars, the thought that Blue might be enjoying this just half as much as Red is? It forces another low whine out of his throat, and he arches himself up against the smaller skeleton in a vain attempt to get somehow _closer_ to his mate. "I love your body, I love how warm you are, how soft, how _big._ You're _perfect._ I love every inch of you."

 

"i-- i love you, too," Red gurgles out around the confectionary in his mouth, the unshed tears that had been pooling in his sockets finally falling as he cries plaintively up at Blue. He almost cries out when he sees the other shift again, reaching for another candy from the box, peeling it open in one hand so he doesn't have to let go of Red. "i-- i can't believe ya-- ya picked m-me of all people, 'm not-- i don't deserve you--"

 

"Of course you do, Red," Blue cuts him off, reaching up to offer him the candy in his hand. Red takes it without delay, even though he still has yet to swallow the one he'd already been chewing, and he whimpers at the feeling of his mouth stuffed full-- so very, very full-- of the sweet chocolate. "You deserve the _world._ And you _deserve_ each and every one of these truffles. You've been working so hard lately, you deserve them. You deserve to eat what you want."

 

He shakes his head wildly, forcing down a bit of his mouthful so he can mumble around the treats, "n-no b-blue, 'm so fat, i don't-- 'm only getting fatter and yer-- yer gonna--"

 

"Red, I don't care how big you are," he says softly, reaching up to cup Red's cheeks in his hand, forcing him to hold his gaze. "No matter how your body changes, I will _always_ love you, because I love you for who you _are,_ Red, not what you look like." Thumbs swipe at his sockets, gently brushing away the thick globs of tears that had been streaming down his face. "But if I'm being honest? I _love_ that you're big. I love that you can envelop me the way you do, I love that I can grab onto you anywhere and fill my hands with your magic, I love every single curve and mound, and I absolutely _love_ your adorable little belly."

 

"'s not little--" he tries, but Blue shuts him down, shaking his head at him fiercely.

 

"It doesn't have to be. Red, there's nothing wrong with a little extra magic. You're healthy and fit, and you can still do all the things you could when you weren't this size. But most importantly, you're happy, aren't you? You're happy that you got to eat every candy that I bought for you?"

 

Every...? Red glances over to the little box where the truffles had once resided and, sure enough, it was empty, bare as it was before the candies were placed there to begin with. Not even the wrappers remained, instead they had been scattered across the floor wherever Blue had let them drop in his haste. He's silent for a long moment, staring at the empty case, almost appalled that he had let himself lose control like that but...

 

But if he's honest?

 

"...yeah," He _is_. He's happy that he ate every one of those goddamn confectionaries despite how unhealthy it might have been to do so, because-- "i-- i missed eating them."

 

"And you enjoyed yourself?"

 

"...yeah. yeah, i did." He finally lets his gaze travel back to the monster on top of him, peering up into the shining blue that peered back.

 

"Well, Red. What's wrong with enjoying yourself?"

 

What... What _was_ wrong with enjoying himself? If he really wasn't having problems and... and if Blue genuinely didn't care that he was... was... _big_. Then. Then what was wrong with it? "...nothing." he finally concludes, a smile tugging against his lips as he stared up at Blue.

 

"Exactly," Blue hums, reaching down to press a chaste kiss against his teeth. "I enjoyed myself, too. You've always seemed to like eating, but that," Blue lets out a hot puff of air, sockets lidding and eyelights snapping into those adorable hearts of his. "That was something else."

 

"i, uh... i liked you feeding me," He admits, face scrunching up in embarrassment. "it-- it was h--" He cuts himself off this time, because, should he really admit just _how_ much he liked Blue feeding him? It's so odd and disgusting and unnatural to enjoy _eating_ so much that--

 

 _"Hot."_ Blue derails his train of thought by breathing out the end of his sentence, staring down at him with lust-clouded eyes. "Yeah. It was. The way you sucked on my fingers? Or the way you moaned and pressed yourself against me like that? Stars, it got me so wet."

 

Red whines, feeling his face burn at his partner's words. Blue had always been much more open than him about his desires, but the confirmation that Blue was just as turned on as he was? "mm _ah_. i-- Blue, c-can we..." he trails off, squirming in place and staring bashfully up at Blue.

 

"Would you maybe like to head to bed, love? I think there's another way I can take care of you..." 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr  
> @sham-the-skeleton
> 
> fun fact that I've never had a truffle in my life but it sounds like the kind of chocolate delicacy you'd hand-feed someone.
> 
> Character background that no one asked for --
> 
> Red was broke, living on the streets, and he tried to eat at a restaurant using expired coupons but the waiters wouldn't let him. Luckily, Blue owns the restaurant :eyes: and fed him out of his pocket and proceeded to give him an assload of big discount coupons and meal vouchers so he could come back. Eventually Blue offers Red to move in, which is when he starts to put on weight, being well-fed every day, /more/ than well-fed because, come on, it's chef blue. Red didn't find the weight gain much of a problem until he started going out with Blue (because really, Blue had invited Red into his home as a friend and totally did not expect to fall in love but oops he did so here we are now)


End file.
